


Someone who will love you

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: So you wanna come and meet my dog lassie?





	Someone who will love you

**Author's Note:**

> My first John and Dean fic sorta awful but oh well ;)

John pulled into his driveway to see his german shepherd lassie wagging her tail barking loudly at her owners presence putting john into a good mood after an awful day at work. It was always nice to know that someone would be waiting for him since his break up with Sarah.

  
  


As soon as he unlocked the door lassie came at him making john accidentally trip over his feet falling to the floor licking him all over his mouth. Who's a good girl? John said stroking lassie's fur who's a good girl that's right it's you scratching her belly. John then gets up from the floor walking towards the kitchen with lassie right behind him making john erupt into a fit of laughter.  What i'd do without you?

 

Your my number 1 girl lassie, your the highlight of my universe. Lassie wags her tail in improvement loving the attention of her owner barking in excitement. 

  
  


John feels his phone vibrate in his pocket taking it out to see his friend Scott calling him. John considers to just ignore it but just decides to just  answer it instead.

 

What do you want Scott? Trying not to sound annoyed,” what you say we hit up the new bar across town”? Maybe you could hookup with a nice looking girl. Did you not remember last time when you tried setting me up! I almost got killed because of you. Her ex was a bounty hunter for fucks sakes gripping his phone tightly yelling into the phone.

  
  


Look I'm sorry how many times do I have to tell you that Scott snaps back. Your gonna have to move on from sarah some time that cheating looking moose didn't deserve you, Don't you bring my love life into this so just stay out of it your the one who set me up with her now look where that got me! alright fine how about we just go for some drinks no hookups I promise trying not to sound upset. 

 

Fine whatever meet you there at 6 saying quickly hanging up the phone feeling a flare of anger erupt his body. He goes to take a shower getting ready for yet another uneventful evening with his obnoxious co worker.  Why do I put up with guy scolding himself for taking up that offer .

 

Pulling up to Bobbys bar and grill he emerges from his truck to see Scott nowhere in sight. He then see’s scotts name on the caller ID, cursing to himself he answers it. I'm gonna need a rain check sorry john I ran into this smoking hot blonde and she is amazing. Yeah I'm sure she is you women whore shutting his phone with force shoving it back into his pocket. 

 

Might as well stay a couple of hours he decides entering the the bar doors he finds the bar hardly packed relieved to find only a few people in sight.

  
  


He approaches the bar stool setting himself down 

What can I get you? A whiskey would be fine thanks

So what brings you here the bartender asks. I was suppose to meet up with one of my co workers but he bailed out shaking his head. That's a shame maybe my son dean could give you some company after he's done with tonight's performances. I might just take you up on that offer thanks. I'm sure he'd love your company after his recent breakup. Nodding in agreement, names Bobby singer nice to meet you handing out his hand for john to shake. Accepting the gesture in return, name is john Winchester nice to meet you also. Well I gotta go I've gotta a date with my husband crowley smiling widely. Alright bye, waving to bobby.

  
  


Come on your up dean yells charlie from the outside the fitting room. Just a few more seconds making a few more improvements to his outfit wondering why he decided to wear what Charlie suggested.

  
  


He was wearing a cow print jacket and cow print tight pants he had to admit he looked damn good it fitted his body in all the right ways. Minus the black bra charlie made him wear he looked ridiculous and felt embarrassed. Omg you look hot! slapping Dean's ass making him yelp. Now every man is gonna drool over you saying excitedly you'll have a date by the end of the night no doubt! Yeah sure I am. Knock them dead cowboy charlie yells from behind him entering the stage giving her a smile feeling confident all of a sudden. 

  
  


John chokes on his beer to see a young man wearing what looked like a cow print outfit feeling aroused out of nowhere.  He's so beautiful and hot looking fuck why am I feeling like this all of a sudden.  He then locks eyes with the younger man

Those green eyes are everything fuck id give anything to bend him over over that stool and fuck him senseless.  Keep it together john he scolds himself. His heart skips a beat wondering what is happening to him. 

  
  


Dean locks eyes with the older man in the back. He's nervous all of sudden like he only has eyes for the man nobody else matters in that moment gosh those muscles he's so fine wondering what it would feel like to wrap his arms and mouth on his body and cock. Get it together Dean 

  
  


Say ohhhh ohhh x2  Dean starts with the crowd singing along 

  
  


Dean couldn't keep his eyes off of the other man while singing 

  
  


Don't need a girl that'll give you money ooh no come and let me show you what you need a honey X2 

  
  


Boy I know it's been hard since she went away and left you so sad you cry everyday let me kiss your  tears erase all your doubt I'll spoil you again you won't be without the love don't need a girl that'll give you money come and let me show what you need a honey x2  

 

John couldn't help but think it was directed at him feeling warm and happiness erupt his body  what was the stranger doing to him

  
  


You need a boy with sensitivity a boy like me someone who will love you someone who will need you someone who treat you right  singing directly at the older man making him know this song was for him. 

 

John was in love at that very moment and he knew he had to have this green eyed beauty all to himself 

  
  
  


Oh my darling oh my darling oh my darling oh my darling winking at the older man

 

sugar sugar

 

Everyone claps after Dean is finished with his performance.

  
  


You killed it out there congrats! I may have to thank you for the outfit charlie. It's no problem man anytime hugging Dean 

  
  
  


Dean goes to lockup surprised to see the man from earlier. That was one hell of a performance. thanks name is dean, name is john winchester feeling the attraction between them. would you like to maybe go on a date with me next week Dean? Thought you'd never ask kissing john deeply. John returns the kiss groping dean's ass, I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that. No it's alright I like that very much squeezing johns prick both moaning loudly. You wanna go to my house and my meet my dog lassie? Sure why not taking jonhs hands in his. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
